Harry la bailarina
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Harry se encuentra con su gran amigo Hagrid, y juntos van por el callejón Diagon, cuando Harry se ve en la necesidad de manifestarle a su amigo un malestar que lo aqueja. Oneshot.


Desaparecí hace tiempo de aquí, y ahora regreso con algo que hace tiempo que quería hacer. Honores a Harry y al peluca, que de verdad son de los mejores personajes, aunque no tanto como el puto amo Dumbledore.

**Harry la bailarina**

En el callejón Diagon estaba Harry Potter, el héroe que logró matar a Voldy y salvar al mundo mágico de su yugo, pero en ese momento daba la impresión de que algo lo estaba incomodando mucho. Estaba en el proceso de comprar algunos calderos nuevos para sus hijos, puesto que pronto empezaría el próximo año escolar en Hogwarts, la afamada escuela de magia y hechicería, y sus hijos necesitaban urgentemente de calderos nuevos, puesto que habían echado a perder los que tenían.

Pero no era aquello lo que molestaba al famoso mago, y en eso se encuentra con su viejo amigo Rubeus Hagrid, el cual parecía no haber perdido la costumbre de llevar cosas raras para la crianza de sus plantas y sus criaturas mágicas de dudosa adorabilidad. Harry se alegró por un momento de verlo. Siempre caía bien encontrar a uno de sus más viejos amigos, independientemente del contexto en que aquello ocurriera.

─ ¡Harry! Me alegro mucho de verte ─ dice Hagrid con una sonrisa que deforma ligeramente su espesa barba ─ ¿Cómo están Ginny y los niños? No los veo desde el final del último curso.

─ Han estado con los abuelos ─ responde Harry antes de guardar los calderos que acababa de comprar ─. James y Albus siempre se ilusionan de escuchar las anécdotas de su abuelo con los cacharros de los muggles. Ojalá hubieras visto cuando les contó sobre el Ford Anglia.

─ ¿El auto? Hace un par de semanas lo vi paseando cerca de mi cabaña, y Winterwings le gruñía cuando lo vio también acercarse.

Harry sonríe tranquilamente. Seguía pareciéndole raro, todavía en ese momento, que a Buckbeak se le llamara de esa manera, y más tomando en cuenta que el asunto con Draco Malfoy quedó en el olvidó hace años, pero al parecer a Buckbeak no le importaba, así que tampoco era tan importante llamarlo como antes. Como fuese, ambos amigos pasean por un rato en diversas tiendas de artículos mágicos en el callejón Diagon, y en eso aquello que causaba pesadumbre en Harry había regresado a su mente, cosa que para Hagrid no pasó desapercibido.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo, Harry?

─ La verdad es que sí. Es un poco vergonzoso, y tal vez estoy simplemente exagerando, pero igual hay algo que me molesta un poco ─ confiesa el héroe con sinceridad ─. Es que Lily, mi hija, últimamente me pide que juegue con ella, y eso para mí está bien, pero siempre me pide que haga el papel de bailarina. La verdad es que en ese punto me empiezo a sentir incómodo, y siempre le sugiero que intentemos hacer otra cosa, pero ella no cede.

─ Ya veo. Eso es un problema.

─ No sé qué hacer. Es una tontería, sé que dirás eso, pero igual me causa malestar esta situación ¿No me recomiendas algo para arreglar esa situación, una manera de convencer a Lily a que recapacite de aquello de pedirme siempre que haga de bailarina?

─ Harry, amigo, creo que no lo entiendes ─ dice Hagrid con un dejo de decepción ─. Sé que a lo mejor no entiendo del todo tu situación como padre, pero hay algo que debes saber y que debes pasar toda tu vida teniéndolo en mente: Podrás ser el héroe del mundo mágico, el que derrotó al "que-no-debe-ser nombrado" ─ menciona a Voldemort más con ironía que con temor ─, podrás ser el más macho mago que haya existido jamás en Gran Bretaña y en el resto del mundo, un macho lomo plateado con barba tupida de guardabosques, brazos de tronco de guardabosques, barrigón de guardabosques, pisada sísmica de guardabosques, voz tronante de guardabosques, poronga de guardabosques...

─ Sí, sí, todo de guardabosques ─ le interrumpe Harry ─. Pero sigue con lo que estabas diciendo, que te oía decir acerca de que seré bien hombre y todo lo demás.

─ Ah sí, cierto. Te decía que serás todo lo macho que quieras y puedas ser, pero cuando tu hija juega contigo y te dice que eres una bailarina, entonces eres una puta bailarina, fin de la discusión. No contradigas jamás a tu hija cuando juegues con ella. Es el único consejo que te puedo dar, por lo que mejor quítate ese pensar, porque esa experiencia tuya es bastante normal. Debiste ver a las niñas que estaban ayer en la tienda de escobas, entre todas queriendo jugar al caballito a la vez con su padre en toda la puerta de la tienda, y el padre de esas niñas no rechistó en lo más mínimo e hizo de caballito para sus hijas. Y pese a todo, la gente alrededor no se rio ni nada, sino que hubieron los que aplaudieron o lloraron conmovidos. Eso es un verdadero hombre.

─ Tienes razón. Gracias, Hagrid. Lo que me dijiste me ha ayudado mucho ─ dice Harry, logrando dejar atrás el malestar de antes ─. Es parte de lo que implica ser padre, y se nota que todavía ahora tengo mucho por aprender.

Hagrid sonríe y le da una palmada a Harry que casi lo derriba, y juntos fueron al Caldero Chorreante para tomar algo juntos. Luego de un rato pasando por las tiendas del callejón Diagon, algo de whisky de fuego y unos dulces para acompañar no vendría nada mal.

**Fin**

* * *

De verdad les digo que tenía tiempo queriendo hacer esto, aunque no encontraba el momento ideal para hacerlo realidad. En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado la lectura, y ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto por aquí.

Hasta otra


End file.
